simples désirs
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Voldemort a retrouvé son apparence de beau gosse et convoque Severus pour séances spéciales. lemon en vue


Severus était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur les potions (et oui, on ne change pas les habitudes!)! Il était fatigué ce soir là, car il avait eu en classe les gryffondors avec ce sexy et aguicheur de Potter et vu que le professeur de potion fantasmait sur lui, ce n'était pas facile, surtout que Bubus avait formellement interdis toute relation prof / élève. (il abuse bubus ). Donc sevy essayait de se détendre avec son fameux livre quand tout à coup sa marque des ténèbres lui brula la bras gauche. Il se leva et se demanda:

"Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore?"

Il se mit des vêtements plus décents, car il avait pris une bonne douche et s'était juste habillé de son peignoir blanc. Il mit sa cape noire, prévint Albus par la cheminée qu'il était appelé et partit. Il traversa le chateau, le parc et transplana au manoir du maître. Il fut très étonné de voir des chandelles allumées et une douce chaleur animer la demeure.

Voldemort l'appela:

"Je suis dans la chambre Severus.

-J arrive Maître."

Severus traversa l'immense couloir et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en resta bouche bée. En effet Voldy avait repris son apparence de jeune et beau garçon alias Tom Jedusort. Il était allongé sur le lit, nu, juste recouvert d'un drap, (recouvert et encore). Il regarda Sev amusé, et enleva son drap pour montrer une belle érection naissante. Il lui demanda:

"Comment trouves tu ma nouvelle apparence Severus?

- Très belle maître.

- tu vois je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé à toi. Lucius m'a parlé de ton savoir faire et je veux tes services ce soir. Est elle suffisemment abondante pour la rentrer dans ta bouche?

- Je je pense maître ( sev tout rouge bien sur!)

- Déshabille toi avant, il fait très chaud ici.

- A vos ordres maître."

Severus retira sa cape, sa chemise noire et le reste de ses affaires, une fois dévêtue, le lord lui ordonna de se tourner. Sev obéit et voldy se mordit les lèvres en voyant le beau corps légèrement musclé de son serviteur. Il lui dit:

"Lucius ne m'a pas menti, tu es sensationnel, tu devrais faire mannequin ou poser pour ceux qui dessinent des portraits nus, tu gagnerais beaucoup plus d'argent et tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes et toutes les femmes que tu veux.

- Le seul que je veux je ne peux pas l'avoir.

- Pas encore mais un jour!

- Si vous ne le tuez pas avant maître!

- Je te le laisserai pour quelques heures.

- Merci maître c'est trop aimable à vous.

- Maintenant approche! Fais moi vibrer Severus!" 

Severus s'approcha de son maître et s'allongea à moitié sur lui, lui caressa sa peau, elle était douce, comme du velour. Le lord appréciait et fermait les yeux. Il lui demanda:

"Embrasse moi!"

Sev obéit et captura ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et fougueux. Voldy mit une main sur sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il lui caressa le torse et descendit sa main sur son membre. Sev gémit et Voldy accentua la caresse. Il lui dit:

"Ca te plait?

- Mmh oui!

- Oui qui?

- Oui maître!

- Mmh je savais que tu aimerais mes petites attentions. "

Voldy prit la tête de Sev et lui indiqua de se baisser, Sev s'exécuta tout en léchant le torse de son maître, celui-ci lui dit:

"Mmh t'as une langue de rêve, sers t'en pour me sucer!

- Oui maître."

Sev prit le membre de son maitre dans les mains et l'engloutit dans sa bouche ce qui fit crier le maître des lieux. Sev ne se démonta pas et continuait à le lécher, le sucer, le caresser. Voldemort agrippa les cheveux de son serviteur tellement qu'il avait du mal à controler ses spasmes. Sev le sentant venir, accéléra ses va et viens et lui caressa les bourses en même temps, Voldy ne tenant plus, se déversa dans sa bouche en un grand jai, Sev manqua de s'étouffer mais réussi à avaler tout le contenu. Il finit de le nettoyer et arrêta ses douces caresses. Voldy le regarda avec des yeux remplit de satisfaction, il lui dit:

" Tu es vraiment doué, je crois que je vais te prendre à mon service à temps plein !

- Ce serait une bonne idée maître mais je ne pourrais plus vous donner des infos sur ce que mijote dumbledore!

- C'est vrai, mais dès que j'aurais repris le controle du chateau, tu habiteras avec moi et tu auras comme seule tenue ta peau.

- Merci maître, c'est un honneur de vous procurer du plaisir.

- A mon tour de t'en procurer, retourne toi et mets toi a quatre pattes.

- Bien maître."

Sev obéit et attendit, Voldemort se positionna derrière lui, le prit par les hanches et le pénétra d'un seul coup, Sev grimaça à la douleur et Voldy continua de le culbuter , cette douleur se transformait en plaisir au fur et à mesure des coups de butoirs que lui donnait son maître. Celui -ci y allait comme une bête et haletait de plaisir, Sev aussi exprimait son bien être et son maître s'exitait plus encore, il lui dit:

"Mmh c'est bon Sev, t'es un bon coup! Mmh ! je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là, mmh! oh oui! Touche toi !"

Sev prit son propre membre dans une main et se mit au rythme de son ainé. Il adorait ça , il se mit à crier lui aussi, le lord lui répondit:

"mmh oui crie pour moi ! montre moi que tu aimes servir ton maître, dis le moi!

- Oui, mmh! j'aime vous servir maître!"

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure où ils finissent par jouir ensemble, leurs derniers cris se mêlèrent. Voldy s'allongea sur Sev pour récupérer, au bout d'un moment, il se mit sur le côté et Sev se leva, il se rhabilla. Voldy lui dit:

"Cette petite séance t'a plu?

- Enormément maître!

- Je suis content, mon serviteur préféré, tu peux pprendre congé, attends toi à renouveler tes services!

- Bien maître! Je vous souhaite bonne nuit!

- MMh oui, elle va être très bonne!"

Severus finit de se rhabiller et repartit au chateau.


End file.
